Varyndale
Varyndale is a kingdom on the continent of Irraland. Its borders lie between Okarthaczil and The Expanding Waste. Varyndale is divided into nine different regions, ruled by Emperor Harknude Stuuhrgard and his Bloodlord Council. This prosperous kingdom is the most densely populated area on the continent. The Saranchan Plains are a region in the kingdom of Varyndale. It's vast borders stretch north to the Silent River, forming a natural border with the Nocturnal Wood; the southwest border is loosely marked where Lich-Pharaoh Rasha-Ankh's desert is beginning to slowly drift into the rolling hills; to the northeast it's steppes and grassy hills run into the Frost River and the base of the Frostfang Cliffs. The Vampire Lord, Illaquo Phassatis rules this region from the seat of Summerwind Keep. Illaquo and his jaguar knights, mounted on exotic beasts from across the seas prowl the plains, exerting tyranny, fear, and death over the smallfolk. The Frostfang Cliffs are one of the constituent regions in the kingdom of Varyndale. The borders of this region are within the Dragonspine Ridge, where the mountain range crosses from Okarthaczil over to Varyndale and then inevitably ends at the Shimmering Sea. Two major rivers, the Steel River and Frost River flow through this region, winding their way through the mountain ranges and eventually emptying into The Shimmering Sea. Trade ships can be seen frequenting these rivers carrying a variety of cargo in and out of this part of the world. Frostfang Keep is nested high in the iced caps mountains of the Frostfang Cliffs. Protected by narrow roads, dangerous causeways, and icy terrain, the keep itself is proclaimed to be impenetrable. Lord Fernar Trante rules this icy hell, overseeing mining of precious metals in the mountains done by slaves, and criminals sent here as punishment. Redstone Bay was once settled by mountain dwarves who migrated to the valleys below from the Frostfangs. Soon after Emperor Harknude Stuuhrgard's invasion they were conquered when Lord Gryffon Colliner and his men sacked their lands. Now Redstone Bay is full of oppression, and the dwarves are forced into slavery or worse. Drow companies, hired and sent from the Frostfang Cliffs serve as slavemasters to Lord Colliner. The Nocturnal Woods are home to the only surviving household of Kraterous Sturhgaard's invasion. Lord Jorge Bracvoia IV of House Bracovia, rules this vast wooded land from The Nocturnal Keep. Travel in the wilderness of the Nocturnal Woods is a dangerous affair. The woods themselves are mainly uncivilized and dangerous to travel without a proper guide or knowing one's way. Many merchant travelers and adventurers have set out into the wild, never to be heard from again. Bandits, monsters, and even rumors of lycanthropes in the woods have been passed around inns and taverns. Blackmarsh is a vast swamp and marshland that covers the western border of Varyndale. Treacherous terrain and geography makes trade difficult in this region when entering from the east, hence it is sparsely populated. Most of the locals in this region have settled around the City of Blackmarsh, a dark and dreary place where death lingers and dark magic is practiced openly. The Vampire Lord Maerriros Drennyr who is the Emperor's consultant on the dark arts of magic rules here and has instituted an academy dedicated to Necromancy and the studies of death. Rare magical items, spell components, cursed items, can all be found in trade if one is willing to brave the swamps and make their way to Blackmarsh. Devil's Range is the seat to the kingdom of Varyndale. Here Emperor Harknude Stuuhrgard rules his kingdom from the Gates To Hell, an imposing acropolis built into an active volcano range. To reach the Gates to Hell one must first past the gates of Night Hall, which sits at the base of the mountains and meets both the Nocturnal Woods and Blackmarsh swamps. Afterwards a long and dangerous journey lies ahead through the volcanic range where ash, hot gases, and smoke fill the air. Terrible things lie in wait in these dangerous parts, waiting to extinguish the warmth of life and bring death and worse to those unfortunate enough to encounter their existences. Dragonspire Ridge border between Varyndale and Okarthaczil created by mountain range, nearly impassable, bitterly cold, and unsettled. Blackheart Forest is a large haunted forest in the north of Varyndale. Witch covens, tortured ghosts and spirits, and abandoned towns and villages are scattered amongst this unsettling region. The seat of Blackheart Forest is Dragon Hall, a massive keep built in The Age of Dragons by the golden dragon Rhodrolth The Eternal One. The greedy and malevolent Vampire Lord Alistair Iranatis rules this cursed wooded land. Small human settlements are scattered on the edges of the forest comprised of refugees from the forest and those who have fled to avoid the wrath of Alistair and his Dragon Knights. Dragons Port is the largest of these settlements due to its prosperous trade from the Spice Basket. Spice Basket is a neutral area, filled with rich merchants, and their slaves. exotic spices are harvested and shipped to the far reaches of Valynduur.